Pram
Summary Pram is a character from Makai Kingdom. An Oracle and Overlord, she was the one who tricked Zetta into destroying his own Netherworld. She is incredibly arrogant, constantly saying she knows everything. She managed to claim the title of Overlord from her father when she was only a couple years old and has a high amount of Mana Power. She is also rather manipulative and will even feign kindness and play on the egos of others to trick them into becoming her "playthings" to entertain her. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Pram Origin: Nipponverse Classification: Demon, Overlord, Oracle Age: Unknown Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, An expert of Martial Arts, Weapon Combat, and Magic, Ki and Energy Projection, Fire, Ice, Wind, Light, Darkness, Spatial, Temporal, and Vacuum Manipulation, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction, Creation, Reality Warping, Toon Force, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Can transform into her true and more powerful form, Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen, and can with the Sacred Tome) and can grant wishes (Via the Sacred Tome), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink), Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Light Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Resistance Negation (Her attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the death blow status), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of their fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Makes other powerful Overlords nervous and wary due to her power, which was praised as exceptional by Zetta himself. Took over the netherworld from her father - the Overlord - when she was two years old) | Multiverse level+ (Stronger than her base form. Was overwhelming the infinite cosmos on raw mana power alone in order to revive Salome) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to normal Overlords, such as Overlord Laharl) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than base form) Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar (Stronger than normal Overlords) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Can survive attacks from other Overlords and fight beings such as Zetta, Laharl or Valvatorez) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown. Likely Nigh-Limitless. Range: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius, constantly manipulates other Overlords to be her playthings. Possibly Pseudo-Omniscient Via the Sacred Tome (read ahead the future in the Sacred Tome) Standard Equipment: Sacred Tome Weaknesses: She is not actually able to see the future, and the only reason she knows it is because she read it ahead in the Sacred Tome. Key: Base | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Nipponverse Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chi Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Portal Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Purification Users